A biosensor is used to detect or quantify a target substance contained in a sample. Some of biosensors comprise glucose oxidase to detect or quantify glucose.
When a sample containing glucose is supplied to the biosensor comprising glucose oxidase, the glucose is decomposed into gluconolactone and hydrogen peroxide by the glucose oxidase. At least one of the gluconolactone and hydrogen peroxide is detected or quantified, to detect or quantify the glucose contained in the sample.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a prior biosensor comprising enzyme. FIG. 2 shows a biosensor disclosed in FIG. 7 of Patent Literature 1.
According to the description regarding FIG. 7 of Patent Literature 1, the biosensor is used for screening of biomoleculer activity. The biosensor comprises a monolayer 7, an affinity tag 8, an adaptor molecule 9, and a protein 10. The monolayer 7 is composed of a self-assembled monolayer represented by chemical formula: X—R—Y (see Page 24 lines 23-26, Page 25 lines 3-20, Page 25 line 27-Page 26 line 13, and Page 26 lines 14-22 of Patent Literature 1). Examples of X, R, and Y are HS—, an alkane, and a carboxyl group, respectively (see Page 25 lines 3-20, Page 25 lines 27-Page 26 line 13, and Page 28 lines 21-23 of Patent Literature 1).